


He is in everything

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Weather challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is in everything

Rain was cleanliness, new and fresh. They were able to start again.

Hail was hardness, raw and painful. They had each doubted the other.

Shine was hope, bright and inspiring. They planned for the future.

Spring was joy; they were still there to remember the Marauders.

Summer was maturity; they were fighting for their lives in a time of war.

Autumn was grief; they lost their friends, and each other.

Winter was comfort; they watched the silent snow fall together.

Heat was desire, for his touch, his trust, his presence.

Cold was anger, at his recklessness, his pride, his love.


End file.
